Bionic Action Slut
by Stephanie.bby
Summary: Bree and Skylar are on a mission to New York to track down Roman and Riker. They luckily find a place to stakeout and sleep but they find themselves having the time of their lives as the world is in danger.
1. Welcome to New York

This is my first crossover story with favorite two shows. Enjoy!

It was a crimed filled day outside of the penthouse. Emma and Jessie were sexually playing as usual. Luke was playing his video game while watching the two fuck. Zuri was in the kitchen annoying Bertram and the parents were away fliming.

"Oh I love you so much. Make me cum please make me cum." Emma couldn't stop moaning until she came all over the bed sheet. Jessie grabbed her hair and forced her face in the puddle of cum.

"Eat the cum bitch. It better be gone when I come back."

"Yes Jessie."

"What whore?"

"I mean, yes ma'am."

Jessie left the room, put on a bra and shorts and walked downstairs. The view of the outside was almost all cop cars and small looks of destruction. Everyone in the penthouse could hear the thousand sirens. Jessie looked outside and on the terrace was a black swarm.

"What the fuck is that? Zuri, Bertram, come here.

"What is that Jess?" Zuri asked.

"I mean I think it could be a storm cloud of some sort. Bertram?"

"Well it could, but who knows. Lets just see." Jessie opened the door to be greeted with an extreme amount of wind. The cloud got closer and picked her up.

"Jessie!"

"Uh Zuri stay here. I'll go downstairs and get Tony for help." Jessie was spun in the air by the black swarm and her screams were almost as loud as the sirens. The swarm let her go over the balcony. Her body started free falling down with her screams filling the air. She has finally stopped as she crash landed in to 2 girls.

The two girls were fine but Jessie was slow to get up. "Are you alright?" they asked.

"Yeah I guess so. Something freaky just happened."

"And what was it?" Bree asked looking very curious.

"It was like some black cloud mixed with lightning. Very strange. It attacked me and flew me right off the balcony."

"Bree, that's Roman and Riker. They're here."

"Um, what?" Jessie started to get worried.

"Well that black cloud that attacked you are shape-shifting super villains and we are after them," Skylar explained. "My name is Skylar Storm and this is Bree. We are on a team called Elite Force. We're on a mission to protect all superheroes from Roman and Riker."

"Superheroes exist now?"

"Yes. What is your name by the way?"

"Jessie."

"Well Jessie, this black swarm is very evil and these guys will stop at nothing. They do shapeshift so they could be anything. Oh, also Bree is bionic."

"Wow a bionic superhero. That sounds like a good movie role. I wish I could be a great actor just like you."

"Jessie this isn't a joke. Lets go back to your house and I can explain."

"Well fine. But I am a nanny so there are others in the house who are a little crazy."

"How old are they?"

"Well, they're teens and they're horny like every second of every day. Um, lets just go."

Jessie walked Skylar and Bree down the street and upstairs to the giant penthouse. "And here we are."

"Wow Jessie, this place is better than our home. We kind of live in a penthouse too. Bree's Dad is rich. Anyway, the reason we have the powers we do, is to protect our city from any danger. We were originally two separate teams, but we combined to become stronger."

"Ok Skylar. I think I understand."

"And you know what? You look like a superhero we created a while ago. She was some rock chick."

"Really? What was her name?"

"Shit i don't remember. I hated her. So where's your bunch?

"Upstairs." Jessie showed the two towards the stairs and first entered Luke's room.

"Alright, first this is Luke.

"He's cute," Bree whispered.

"Luke! Take off your fucking headphones for once."

"Sorry Jess. Hello ladies. I'm Luke and I'm 12."

"Jessie, I thought you said all teens. I just crushed on a pre-teen."

"Bree, I don't think he was talking about his age."

"Omg! I want super speed suck his dick."

"Bree, we didn't come here for that."

"Relax Sky, it will only be a few seconds. He won't even know what hit him." Bree proceeded to use her super speed into the room. She stroked and sucked his dick making him cum all over her face in 5 seconds. "Super speed makes my life so much easier," Bree said licking the cum off her face. "He is huge as fuck too."

"Bree, focus. We are trying to find bad guys, not have a bukkake ok?"

"Hey Skylar guess what?"

"Bree you better say something important."

"Well I just think you should know that I suck off Oliver every night."

"What?! That's my dick!" Skylar said furiously as she slammed Bree to the wall.

"Are you're so cute when you're mad." Bree removed herself from Skylar's grip and spit cum on her face.

"You fucking whore. You got it in my eye. I swear to god i'm going to kill you." Skylar blinked her eyes to adjust. "Uh Jessie. Where'd she go?"

"She disappeared I guess. Superpower?"

"Yeah I'll get her later. Luke's cum doesn't taste that bad either." Skylar went back down stairs while scooping the cum off her eye with her nail.

Bree reappeared back in the hallway. "Dumbass bitch. Time to explore the house." She first went into the room next to Luke's. "What the fuck!?" She slammed the door and almost stumbled backwords in her heels.

"Why a lizard? Just why?" She continued to the room across from Luke where she saw a beautiful, perfect, blonde, teenage girl sitting naked with cum over her perfect body.

Bree started to strip down to just her bra and thong and walked in. "Mind if I join you?"


	2. Hide and Seek

Emma and Bree locked eyes for what had seemed like several minutes. Emma nodded to Bree's offer and Bree ran quickly to her bed and sat across from Emma with her legs spread. They started scissoring almost instantly. There pussies got wetter and wetter as seconds passed by.

"What's your name?"

"Emma. Yours?"

"Bree. I want to fuck you so bad."

"Well maybe, Bree, I'll let you."

"You got any toys?"

"You're so silly. Of course I have toys. Put your mouth near my pussy and open wide." Emma moaned as she forced out a 12 inch double sided pink dildo into Bree's mouth. The dildo was completely covered with Emma's juices.

"Lick my dildo clean," Emma commanded. Bree nodded and started licking. She hear footsteps and knew exactly who was coming upstairs.

"Emma don't say anything." With that, Bree disappeared into thin appear just as Skylar opened the door. An awkward silence filled the room with Skylar just staring at the naked cum-covered blonde on the floor.

"Get the fuck out of my room!" Emma screamed, throwing an object at her. Skylar backed out and closed the door.

"Jessie, who the hell was that?"

"The oldest daughter, Emma. She is kind of a commanding teen slut."

"No shit. She just threw a dildo at me." Jessie took it from Skylar quickly.

"Oh that one is mine." Jessie threw it on the small table and continued walking.

"Who's room is this?"

"Oh it's Zuri's. She's adorable." Jessie opened the door and let Skylar enter first.

"Hi. My name is Sklyar. Nice to meet you."

"Like that superhero girl?"

"I am that superhero girl. Jessie you didn't tell me she was a fan."

"I guess I forgot that detail." Zuri ran over and gave Skylar a hug.

"I love you Skylar."

"Uh thanks kiddo. Well, Bree is not up here."

"It's hard to find a superspeeding, invisible, bionic superhero. This is starting to make less sense. Let's just go back down stairs."

"Hang on. I need to go back to Emma's room. There's something about her that makes me want to fuck her." Skylar went back inside Emma's room. Still no Bree. "Have you seen a brunette named Bree? Black heels, pink nails, kind of slutty? Ok, guess not." Skylar closed the door and followed Jessie back down stairs.

Back inside Emma's room, Bree finally reappeared, with the dildo cleaned off. "Let me just say, that was a lot of cum. You're a really wet slut aren't you."

"The wettest of them all. How did you do that disappearing thing?"

"Well, I'm a superhero looking for two bad guys in the New York City area."

"What else can you do?"

"This." Bree walked over and started superspeed fingering Emma. Emma squirted all over the bed and carpet.

"Omg. Just... omg."

"I can use superspeed to do this too." Bree picked up a dildo of the bed and masturbated super fast. She squirted all over Bree and superspeeded over to her and licked it up.

"This is so amazing. So I'm assuming that girl that walked in is your partner or something."

"Yeah. We're part of a crime fighting team, known as an elite force."

"Oh that's cool."

"Well, I should probably go back down before Skylar freaks out."

"Wait wait wait. I didn't even get to see your boobs." Bree unfasted her bra straps and let her perfect boobs be released.

"Omg, these are totes perfect."

"Suck my nipple." Emma sucked while she played with them and noticed her mouth getting full.

"Milk!"

"Oh yeah. For anybody who is worthy to have some."

"My mommy used to give me breast milk but she stopped 8 years ago. As payback I gave my dad a blowjob."

"You gave your dad a blowjob when you were 11?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You're perfect. But for real I should go. Fuck you later?"

"Anytime Bree." Bree left and supersped to the downstairs bathroom. She hopped that she could trick Skylar. She put on her clothes and exited the bathroom.

"Oh there you are, where were you Bree?"

"Just in the bathroom Sky. I bet you were so worried."

"Hell no. I just hadn't seen you."

"So do you two like the penthouse."

"It's very nice."

"I fuckin love it," Bree responded enthusiasticly.

"Well someone's happy. Anyway, Bertram made a cake and would like to know if you'd like a slice."

"Yes I'm starving," Skylar said.

"Yes, and speaking of cake, Jessie you got a fat ass. I see you girl."

"Well thank you Bree. Y'all got some too."

"But mine is bigger right?"

"I don't know. I think Skylar got you beat."

"Funny shit Jessie."

"Since we know about what Bree can do, Skylar, what are your powers?"

"Well first of all, I have faster superspeed but Bree never wants to admit."

"I'm faster. What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. I go a half of a second faster."

"Bullshit."

"Do you guys do this all the time?" Jessie wondered.

"It's what we "sisters" do," Bree responded." Skylar took out her phone to answer the message.

"Aww guys look. It's another dick pic from Oliver."

"It's so cute and little," Bree snicked.

"No comment... hahaha," Jessie said. They continued to laugh and walk towards the screening room to watch a movie.

Outside on the terrace, the black swarm stood human, spying on the girls.

"When do we attack?"

"Soon Riker. Soon. We'll let them be all friendly and distracted. When they are most distracted, we capture, and continue to find all the superheroes until they are all gone.

"And what about the family living there?"

"We'll let them live. Redhead got a nice ass and the blonde is a slut who I shall fuck by force." Roman and Riker jumped off the terrace to form their swarm and flew into the distance.


	3. HandStand

Bree, Skylar, and Jessie all sat on the couch, waiting for a call from Davenport. The phone finally rang and Skylar jumped up and answered it.

"Hello Davenport. Any info?"

"Yea. Chase and I have discovered a hidden superhero in Times Square."

"Well who is it?"

"We can't figure that out. She hasn't been seen for years but we know she's there. Try to figure out who it is, and report back to me."

"Got it. Thank you."

"Oh, and tell Bree to try to keep her clothes on."

"No promises Daddy," she yelled."

"Bye Davenport. Now how do we find her?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could super speed all through Times Square."

"Maybe, but Davenport said that she is hidden. She could be an invisible superhero, or an underground superhero, or dead for all we know. What I do know is that we need to have a plan to stop Roman and Riker." The girls got off the couch, as Emma started to come down the stairs.

"Who is this?" Bree asked as she winked towards Emma.

"This is Emma, the oldest child. Are you still a grouchy slut?"

"No Skylar. I just wanted to say sorry for throwing that dildo at you. Did you at least taste it?"

"No because I'm not a cumslut like Bree and apparently you are. I'm all about saving lives and helping the world, and maybe suck a dick or two if there's time."

"See Skylar, sucking dick saves lives too. And sometimes they give you money, which is just a bonus," Bree repiled.

"Bree, we're superheroes. Not pornstars. You know what let's just find the damn superhero."

"On it." She sped off.

"But we don't even know what we're looking for."

"I see you two are a great team."

"Emma, shut up. If you even want to think about helping then you need to focus."

"And I'm back. No superheroes." The phone started ringing again.

"Hello Mr. Davenport."

"Hello Bree. We did it. We sort of figured out who the superhero is. There's just one problem."

"What?"

"It's a ghost."

"How the fuck do we find a ghost superhero.

"I'm sure we could find it if you offer to suck some ghost dick."

"Back off Skylar, and Mr. Davenport stop laughing."

"I mean if there were someone who would try to suck a ghost's dick it would be you."

"Any more info?"

"His name is Shadow. He's a blackly ghostly figure who can be exposed only with a light stronger than the sun."

"What if we suck him through a vacuum and bring him back here."

"Good idea Skylar. You can explain the situtation and get the help you need."

"Will do. Goodbye. Emma get your vacuum. Hurry, run, do something."

"Hey. I have 8 inch platforms on, thank you."

"You look sexy as fuck in them too." Emma blew a kiss to Bree.

"You know what I'll get it. Where is it?"

"Closet next to Luke's room." Skylar started superspeeding and reached the closet. She threw some junk around but finally got the vacuum pulled out. She looked inside Luke's room out of curiousity

"Wow, he does have a big dick," she whispered to herself, watching him masturbaste. "Shit, I got to focus." Skylar started walking down the stairs but paused and walked back to Luke's room. Skylar knocked on the door.

"May I come in?"

"I knew you couldn't resist a cock like this. Do you have superspeed like Bree?"

"Of course, but I like to move real slow," Skylar teased rubbing her palm across his dick head. She started gilding her nails down his cock, making him moan slightly.

"I never been this hard."

"I think I can make you harder. Lay down." He did so and Skylar started slowly licking his dickhole and kissing his shaft up and down. Skylar suddenly stopped. She felt a vibration against her leg.

"Oh shit. Hello Bree.

"Did you get the fucking vacuum slut?"

"Yea, I just had to uh go to thr bathroom."

"Well hurry the fuck up, and save me some pussy juice because I know what you were doing. Later bitch."

"Ugh Bree can be so annoying. Anyway, I have to go so I'ma leave with this." Skylar sat on top of Luke, ass facing him. She rose into a hand stand and started to force Luke's dick in her mouth, going up and down like push ups.

"I think I'm about to cum. Holy shit." He kept staring at his entire dick print through Skylar's throat. Skylar was able to get the balls in her mouth too and Luke lost it.

"Ahh fuck. Ahh ugh ahh." Luke moaned loud and came right after Skylar was able to take the whole dick out. Skylar waited til he was done cumming and licked it up like a lap dog. She put some on her fingers and shove them up her pussy.

"Fuck, that feels good. Hope there were some sperm in there." She blew a kiss at Luke, smushed her fingers on his lips and superspeed back downstairs.

"I'm back."

"What took you so long?" Jessie asked.

"Well after the bathroom break, Zuri wanted to ask me so many questions. She's an adorable little girl." Bree started sniffing.

"I smell something interesting. I smell Luke's dick...


End file.
